


Dean Winchester // Whiskey is my taste

by jajafilm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alcoholic Dean Winchester, Funny, Humor, Video, Whiskey - Freeform, music video, Česky | Czech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: Supernatural music video with Czech song "Whisky to je moje gusto".





	Dean Winchester // Whiskey is my taste

## Dean Winchester // Whisky to je moje gusto

Supernatural music video with Czech song "Whisky to je moje gusto".

I was looking for a professional translation of the song, unfortunately my search didn't work well. I tried to translate it into the English so you can turn on the subtitles. However, I'm not a professional translator, so it isn't probably a very good translation, but I hope you appreciate at least my efforts...


End file.
